


Sudah Berakhir

by Lady_Bellatrix



Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e | Hana-Kimi (Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Hurt, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bellatrix/pseuds/Lady_Bellatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sudah kuakhiri. Aku sudah lelah. Sekarang Ryoichi hanyalah cerita masa lalu. Dan Masaki, selamat tinggal. Rasanya kesepian sekarang, dan hanya si bodoh ini yang ada di sampingku.... Spesial untuk Fujoshi Independence Day 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sudah Berakhir

**Author's Note:**

> Dibuat dalam rangka memperingati Fujoshi Independence Day 2010. Dan dengan senang hati memberitahukan _fanfic_ ini tentu saja mengandung unsur BL.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e dibuat oleh Hisaya Nakajo, diterbitkan di Jepang oleh Hakusensha dan diterbitkan di Indonesia oleh Level Comics. Tulisan ini tidak dimaksudkan untuk melanggar hak cipta. Penulis menyatakan tidak bertanggung jawab atas reaksi yang muncul pada pembaca yang membenci Boys Love dan segala bentuk penggambaran cinta antar laki-laki jika nekat membaca _fanfiction_ ini.

" _Hokuto, temui aku di Skylight Bar nanti jam tujuh malam."_

"Maaf Ryoichi, tidak bisa."

" _Sejak kapan kau berani menolak ajakanku?"_

"Mulai sekarang. Dan aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi. Maaf. Semua yang pernah terjadi antara kita adalah masa lalu," langsung kututup teleponku. Mulai hari ini, aku harus memutus komunikasi dengannya. Mungkin aku juga harus mem- _blacklist_ nomornya di ponselku.

Aku harus melakukan ini. Sudah cukup aku terombang-ambing dengan sikapnya. Sudah cukup aku merasa cemburu dan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sudah cukup aku termanipulasi dan dimanfatkan olehnya.

Ryoichi sudah menyakiti hatiku. Tapi, tanpa sadar aku juga sudah bersikap kejam pada Masaki. Dia pacarku, tapi aku selalu main sana-sini, sementara dia menjaga komitmen dan hubungan kami berdua. Dan dia menerima sikapku tanpa protes.

Berkutat dengan _phonebook_ ponselku. Ah, ini nomornya. Masaki.

"Masaki, kita perlu bicara."

***O***

"Jadi, Hokuto, kau ingin kita putus?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Hubungan kita tidak sehat dan tidak adil untukmu."

Masaki terdiam sejenak, "Hei, Hokuto… yang kupahami… kau mengganggap hubungan kita itu hubungan terbuka…."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah main-main dengan orang lain…?"

"Itu… bukan karena terpaksa. Aku… aku…, hanya bisa melihatmu saja."

Aku menghela napas panjang, "Le-lebih baik… kau bersama orang yang benar-benar mencintaimu…."

Masaki menunduk. Pasti semua yang kukatakan membuatnya terkejut dan kecewa.

"Kalau begitu maumu, ya sudahlah."

"Maaf…." rasanya kesunyian antara kami berdua begitu tidak nyaman.

"Hei, Hokuto, mau berjanji satu hal padaku?"

Aku mengangkat wajahku, menatap wajahnya, kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kau minta agar aku menemukan dan bersama orang yang mencintaiku, kan…? Aku hanya minta hal yang sama darimu…," dia melanjutkan.

"Masaki…."

Dan dia pergi, meninggalkanku duduk sendirian di meja kafe ini.

***O***

Aku duduk termenung sendirian di taman. Terlihat beberapa pasang kekasih, mesra sekali. Aku iri, aku iri, tapi mataku tetap saja memandang ke arah mereka. Selamanya itu tak akan terjadi padaku dan Ryoichi. Hubungan kami bisa dibilang abnormal, sama sekali bukan hubungan kasih yang wajar. Hubungan kasih? Mencintaiku saja dia tidak. Mungkin dia menganggapku orang untuk bersenang-senang, mungkin mainan untuk dimanfaatkan. Aku pernah bilang pada Ashiya, itulah seninya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi kini aku lelah sekali. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, aku juga ingin seperti orang lain, mencintai dan dicintai. Adakah seseorang seperti itu untukku? Aku selalu main ke sana-sini, seolah mencoba menemukan cinta yang aku cari, atau memperlakukannya sebagai pengisi kekosongan hati.

Permenunganku tiba-tiba diganggu oleh seorang manusia menyebalkan.

"Umeda-senpaaaaaii!"

Sialan! Serangga satu ini kenapa selalu bisa menemukanku sih? Betul-betul merusak suasana saja!

"Lepasin! Jangan peluk-peluk!" aku berusaha meronta melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

"Aaaah, senangnya waktu jalan-jalan di taman bisa ketemu Senpai…."

"Aku tak punya waktu meladenimu! Pergilah!"

"Nggak mau!"

"Akiha, tolong sekali ini saja…, biarkan aku tenang…."

Akiha kaget mendengar kata-kataku dan melihat reaksiku, "Senpai kenapa? Biasanya Senpai langsung menendangku…."

"Aku cuma… sedang ingin ketenangan."

Melihat ekspresi Akiha, aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apa di wajahku tertulis besar-besar "sedang punya masalah"?

"Kalau Senpai sedang ingin sendiri, baiklah, aku pergi."

Ya, pergilah Akiha, biarkan aku sendiri di sini, mengunyah-ngunyah perasaanku. Iri melihat orang-orang yang saling mencintai, sementara aku sendirian. Kesepian.

Sial!

"Oi! Akiha!" untungnya dia belum jauh, "Temani aku ke tempat biasa!"

***O***

Ini izakaya langganan kami berdua, sudah beberapa kali aku dan Akiha minum-minum di sini. Akiha yang pertama kali mengajakku ke sini, lama-lama jadi kebiasaan. Aku merasa cocok dengan sake dan makanannya, atmosfernya pun menyenangkan.

Minum seteguk lagi. Lagi. Lagi.

"Senpai, jangan cuma minum, makanannya juga."

"Nantilah itu. Pak, tolong sakenya lagi," aku memanggil pelayan izakaya itu.

Ayo, minum terus. Paling bagus untuk mengusir suasana hati yang sedang buruk.

"Senpai, kalau begini bisa-bisa nanti mabuk."

"Biarin. Toh aku nggak nyetir," kuteguk lagi sakeku.

Terdegar suara geseran pintu yang membuka. Sosok yang akrab melangkah masuk.

Ryoichi.

Semoga dia tidak melihatku. Aku pura-pura saja menyibukkan diri dengan Akiha, mulai makan. Meneguk lagi sake banyak-banyak.

"Oh, Hokuto di sini rupanya."

Sial. Dia melihatku.

"Apa ada peraturan yang melarangnya?" dua teguk lagi sake kuminum.

"Jadi karena ini kau membatalkan janji denganku?"

"Janji? Aku tak pernah berjanji. Kau yang memaksaku sepihak," kemarahanku padanya mulai menyeruak. Harus minum lagi.

"Kau bukan lagi kekasih yang menyenangkan, Hokuto."

"Memangnya kita pernah jadi kekasih? Pacarku itu Masaki, bukan kau!"

"Ouh, galaknya. Tapi itu yang membuatku suka. Pergi saja denganku sekarang. Mau ke hotel?"

"Diam kau! Aku muak lihat wajahmu! Aku muak dengar suaramu! Pergi!!!! Mau kuhajar???!!!" tanganku sudah nyaris melempar gelas sake ke wajahnya. Tiba-tiba Akiha angkat bicara, "Maaf Kijima-senpai, tolong jangan ganggu Umeda-senpai lagi," Akiha ganti bicara padaku, "Senpai mabuk beneran nih. Pulang aja."

Kubiarkan Akiha memapahku keluar sampai ke parkiran, membantuku masuk ke mobilnya. Untung ini bukan VW kodoknya yang lama.

***O***

Kami sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemenku. Mau berdiri tegak saja susah, Akiha harus menyanggaku.

"Senpai, mana kuncinya?"

Aku berkutat mencari kunci di saku celanaku, "Niiih…."

Akiha memapahku lagi sampai ke tempat tidur, lalu membantuku berbaring di kasur. Dia juga melonggarkan pakaianku.

"Senpai kenapa? Mabuk-mabukan begitu. Aku tidak pernah melihat senpai seperti itu."

Aku diam saja, mengubah posisi badanku jadi memunggunginya. Dia tidak mendesak lagi. Rasanya sunyi sekali.

"Ahahahaha, aku ini sial sekali dalam urusan asmara."

"Senpai…."

Aku tertawa getir, "Bisa-bisanya aku jatuh cinta pada Ryoichi. Padahal aku tahu sifatnya seperti apa."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik Senpai dengan pacar Senpai saja."

"Aaaaaah, dia? Kami sudah putus, aku yang minta. Lebih baik dia bersama orang yang betul-betul mencintainya daripada denganku yang cuma main-main begini. Tapi sekarang aku kesepian."

Dia kembali diam. Mungkin pembicaraan ini akan jadi lebih mirip monologku.

"Heiiiii, Akihaaaaaa, aku sedang kosong niiiih…. Mau jadi pacarku?"

"Senpai benar-benar mabuk. Sebaiknya Senpai tidur saja," dia menarik selimut ke atas, menyelimutiku.

***O***

Aduh! Kepalaku sakit bukan main! Pasti ini _hangover_ gara-gara mabuk kemarin.

"Senpai sudah bangun? Lebih baik Senpai makan," kudengar suara Akiha bicara, rupanya dia masih ada di apartemenku. Hanya ada satu dugaan, semalam dia menginap di sini.

"Apa itu? Jangan bilang makanan manis buatanmu."

"Bukan, tenang saja, ini sup miso kok."

"Kau berani juga memakai dapurku dan mengaduk-aduk isi kulkasku."

"Senpai kan perlu sarapan yang benar biar _hangover_ -nya mendingan."

Ah, kepalaku sakit sekali, "Tolong ambilkan obat pereda nyeri di kotak obat. Kau tak berbuat macam-macam waktu aku mabuk, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus. Kalau kau berani macam-macam…."

Si bodoh ini menanggapi ancamanku dengan senyuman. Aku bingung harus senang atau tidak dia menginap di sini semalam. Di satu sisi aku senang ada orang yang memperhatikanku, di sisi lain….

Akiha angkat bicara, "Senpai, soal tadi malam…. Waktu Senpai menawariku jadi pacar Senpai…."

Pasti kata-kataku waktu mabuk sangat tidak terkendali.

"Maaf…. Maaf atas racauanku waktu aku mabuk. Aku… aku… tak bermaksud mempermainkanmu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku memang sungguh-sungguh ingin jadi kekasih Senpai?"

Aku menghela napas, "Akiha, kau sadar betul aku semalam mabuk."

"Tapi aku memang benar-benar menyukai Senpai, apa Senpai tak tahu itu?"

"Akiha…. Bisa-bisa kau nanti bernasib sepertiku."

"Tidak. Tidak akan. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Mulai sekarang aku akan mendekati Senpai dengan sepantasnya. Kalau nanti Senpai benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku, baru saat itu kita berdua menjadi pasangan," dia mengatakannya dengan senyum dan ketenangan, seolah tanpa beban mengatakan hal seserius itu. Keseriusan yang bahkan tidak bisa aku keluarkan selama ini saat meminta seseorang menjadi kekasihku.

"Aku tak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa…," aku memalingkan wajah, mencoba menghindari matanya.

"Tidak perlu. Mari kita biarkan semuanya berjalan dengan wajar. Aku akan sabar menunggu sampai saat itu tiba."

Dia bahkan rela menunggu, untuk suatu hal yang belum pasti.

"Kau serius?" aku menengok, memandang dan membaca wajahnya.

"Sangat," ada senyum tenang dan lembut terpahat di wajahnya, ekspresi yang tidak pernah kuduga akan ditunjukkannya padaku.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tetap tak bisa mencintaimu?"

"Aku akan merelakan Senpai. Meskipun begitu, kita masih bisa jadi teman kan? Setidaknya…, Senpai tidak sendiri," dia menjawab begitu mantap, begitu yakin. Inikah si bodoh menyebalkan yang naksir padaku dan selalu menggangguku? Mengapa hari ini dia terlihat betul-betul sebagai seorang pria? Mengapa perasaannya ternyata begitu dalam dan serius? Bisakah seseorang mencintai tapi juga melepaskan setabah itu?

"Aku betul-betul menyayangi Senpai."

Kali ini, kali ini saja, bolehkah aku bersandar padanya?

**Author's Note:**

> Yah, inilah _fanfic_ buat Fujoshi Independence Day 2010. Kayaknya aku punya kecenderungan bikin _fanfic_ buat FID di fandom non mainstream, hahahaha.
> 
> Oke, yang ingin meninggalkan jejak silakan manfatkan tombol cantik di bawah. Jangan lupa login dulu. ^_^


End file.
